Just A Typical Day
by Shilana
Summary: G1Based. Just a random day at the Decepticon base. Mostly features Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. The idea was purely a result of much lack of sleep.


_All characters belong to Hasbro. I am only borrowing them for a moment._

_ This is what could be called a 'crack-fic.' I wrote this at about 4 in the morning one night when I was bored and had nothing better to do with my time. It's not to be taken seriously. Anyway, enjoy._**  
**

**Just a Typical Day**

It was a typical day on a planet known as Earth. Well, as typical as it could get considering a war was being waged there between two giant robot factions known as the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons were out to claim Earth's resources as their own, but the Autobots were always there to stop them and save the day ... which annoyed Megatron to no end. His latest plan had been thwarted yet again and due to his bitter temper most of his forces took the downtime to avoid their great leader unless absolutely nessicary.

Several of the Decepticon troops were standing around in one of the back corridors. Most notably were Skywarp, Thundercracker, and of course Starscream who was still ranting about how _he_ should be leader. The other Decepticons ignored him for the most part because he generally just said the same thing over and over. ... And if Megatron ever caught any of them saying anything bad about him, they would be the ones with a fusion cannon aimed at the head. Almost all were in agreement that they would rather see Starscream in that position not any of them.

The small jaguar-looking robot was sleeking around looking for Soundwave when he was suddenly picked up by Skywarp, who held him out almost as if he was presenting him to someone. "Hey TC, quick guess which human movie this is!" Ravage tried to wiggle and squirm out of the Seeker's grasp.

Thundercracker glanced over, and if he were human would have rolled his eyes, but since he was not he merely sighed and shook his head. "I will never understand your fascination with watching Earth television."

"Awe, come on, guess!" Skywarp kept his grip, though Ravage was clearly getting annoyed at the whole situational. "Please? It'll be fun! Kind of like a game."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I was unaware he had one to begin with," Starscream finally jumped into the conversation after he realized that no one was paying attention to him any longer. "Now put him down before we all get in trouble."

Skywarp pouted at all of them. "You're just sayin' that because you don't know the answer."

Thundercracker moved to quickly get in between before Starscream shot Skywarp repeatedly. Sometimes he wondered why he was always the one to play referee to the two of them, or why Skywarp wouldn't stop edging on Starscream.

"Why would I ever watch a pitiful human production?" The Aerospace Commander scoffed at even the suggestion.

"Soooo, you don't know the answer!" The black and purple Seeker peeked around Thundercracker and smirked.

"I suggest you cease this nonsense right now," Starscream glared back.

"Why? What's the worse that can ha—GAH GET OFF ME!" Skywarp was unable to finish his sentence as Ravage had finally grown tired of the whole thing in general. He had wiggled himself around enough to latch onto the Seeker, who was flailing around trying to shake the cat-bot off. "SCREAMER! TC! HELP ME!"

Starscream and Thundercracker did nothing to stop the mauling, except to make comments from time to time. Of course everyone froze when a certain silver Decepticon stormed into the room, his red optics blazing with a certain annoyance and aggrivation.

"I demand to know what on Cybertron's name is going on in here?!" Megatron first glared at Skywarp and Ravage who were on the floor, but just kind of stared back much like a deer caught in headlights. He then turned to Starscream and gave him a rather accusing look. Anytime something bad happened, his second in command was usually the one to have done it or at least be blamed for it.

However, Starscream showing much indifference merely shrugged, "Hakuna Matta."


End file.
